Episode 7991 (16th November 2017)
Plot As Victoria holds Isaac, Adam tries to get to the bottom of what's going on. Moira states she doesn't want the baby but Adam thinks she's just sleep deprived. Journalist Molly continues to take photographs as Belle grabs the golf club from Zak to prevent him causing any more damage. Lachlan asks Molly to leave but she already has enough material to write her story. Furious Morris states there'll be consequences for this. Cain tells Harriet he still reckons there is something between them. Harriet reminds Cain that Moira needs him but Cain claims he doesn't need Moira, he needs her. Jimmy's new coat is the talk of the pub. Bernice wonders if they should hand Mrs Dumphreys' winnings back. Rhona follows after Paddy when he goes to the toilet planning to confess her true feelings for him. Paddy admits when they slept together after the trail he hoped that would be the start of something between them again but he makes it clear he's really happy with Chas. Cain and Harriet kiss in the vestry. Harriet reminds Cain that she went to Oxford as he belongs with Moira but Cain protests he belongs with her now. Harriet insists she can't do this so Cain storms off. Chrissie apologises to Rebecca on Lachlan's behalf. Rebecca fills Robert in on the incident with Lachlan and Seb and in turn Robert tells her and Chrissie about Lachlan's recent actions towards him. Sam worries Morris will press charges so Lisa requests Eric has a word with him. At Victoria Cottage, Bernice, Nicola and Jimmy worry about Mrs Dumphreys' long lost relative. Nicola insists they should keep schtum and leave the money until this all blows over. Bernice admits she's ordered a load of things online so Nicola orders her to send it all back. Moira, Adam and Victoria return to Butlers Farm. Victoria wonders if Moira has post-natal depression. Faith is criticized by Chas and Adam for not telling anyone that Moira was struggling although Faith insists she was only doing what she thought was best. Chas is shocked to learn that not only has Moira tried to abandon Isaac before, but social services have been involved. Morris can't understand why the Dingles aren't biting his hands off as he's offering them more money than Wishing Well Cottage is worth. He warns Eric that if he can't persuade the Dingles to sell up, he'll have a very big problem. Faith recognises Moira's problems stem from Holly and the fear or losing another child. Teary Moira admits she sits up all night watching Isaac sleep as she fears he'll stop breathing like Holly did. Nicola catches Bernice hiding her online purchases at the salon and requests her sister also stash her purchases there too. Chrissie books Lachlan on an anger management course, threatening to disown him if he doesn't complete it. Angered Robert also warns Lachlan to stay away from Seb. Lachlan decides to stay at Belle's from now on. Bernice, Nicola and Jimmy agree to give the money back if Mrs Dumphreys' long lost relative turns up. At the same time. a man approaches Lydia and introduces himself as Charles Unwin, a solicitor. He explains her second cousin once removed Amelia Dumphreys has recently passed and as her only relative, she inherits her entire estate. Lydia is shocked. Worked up Chas approaches Cain at the garage and tells him that Moira wants to give Isaac to Adam and Victoria. Cain claims he doesn't want anything to do with Isaac which infuriates Chas who compares him to Faith. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman *Molly - Emma Clarke *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran *Solicitor - Stephen Chapman Locations *Adoption agency office *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Nave and vestry *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *David's Shop - Exterior *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,760,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes